Amor egipcio
by Katherine29
Summary: De ese modo los dos jóvenes, cegados por el deseo, sellaron sus destinos, sin saber la maldición y tragedias que este traería, todo por culpa de su pecado.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

* * *

Se podía observar a un grupo de gente reunida en un cuarto que era alumbrado simplemente por las luces de las antorchas. Hombres y mujeres de diferentes rangos esperaban ansiosos en ese lugar, para saber cual era el motivo por el que habían sido llamados. Todos los que se encontraban ahí eran sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, los más cercanos al faraón, entre ellos lo único que se lograba oír eran los murmullos que eran vigilados por los guardias.

Apartado de ellos, en una silla de oro, se encontraba una joven de cabello negro como la noche, largo y lacio, unos ojos azules inexpresivos, que observaban todo a su alrededor. Por su vestimenta se podía distinguir que era una joven de familia de clase alta. Lleva una prenda larga, que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, en sus brazos llevaba brazaletes de oro puro con algunas piedras preciosas.

De pronto salió un hombre corpulento, vestido con una falda llevada en la cintura, dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto, en él se encontraban varios collares de oros y algo que sobresalía de todo, haciendo notar la diferencia que poseía él a comparación con las demás personas, era una tiara, por fin había salido el faraón.

-disculpéis mi retraso-pronuncio el hombre.- pero os traigo una excelente noticia, mi hija menor, que se había ido para convertirse en una Sacerdotisa Suprema ha regresado a nosotros

Al terminar de hablar, apareció una joven de atrás de unas cortinas. Llevaba una falda, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto, en sus pechos simplemente tenia una seda que estaba rodeada con cadenas de oro, su cuerpo invitaba al pecado. Sus ojos eran de marrón oscuro, opaco sin brillo, su piel era blanca como la nieva, haciendo que su cabellera negra resaltara aun más.

-por fin puedo decir que me siento complacido al tener a mis dos hijas junto a mi, Nefertiti, mi hija mayor, ella dentro de unos días se esposara con el príncipe Meines-pronuncio mientras le extendía su mano a la joven que se encontraba en la silla de oro- y a mi hija menor Nefertari, quien cuidara la perla de Shikon, que ha sido custodiado de generación en generación siempre por la familia real-una vez dicho eso, una sacerdotisa trajo un cofre el cual poseía la dicha perla- Nefertari protegerá la Shikon con su vida, ya que como dice la leyenda, si esta perla cae en malas manos, nuestro pueblo padecerá horribles sucesos.

-no se preocupéis, yo lo cuidare con mi propia vida- pronuncio la joven mientras tomaba el cofre en sus manos.

En ese momento, un muchacho joven y muy apuesto apareció, su vestimenta era muy familiar a la del faraón. Poseía un cuerpo atlético, era alto y fornido, su pelo era corto y oscuro, sus ojos de un color muy peculiar, eran dorados.

-os me alegra presentar al futuro marido de mi hija Nefertiti, Meines- exclamo el faraón.

Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que se encontraban en ese lugar aplaudieron, felices por saber que su país estaría en orden por muchos años mas, se encontraban tan encantados, que ignoraban las miradas de deseo que se dirigían el joven príncipe con la hija del faraón, pero esta no era su prometida, sino que era la Sacerdotisa suprema, Nefertari. Sus miradas no se apartaban, era como una lucha de poder, el deseo estaba presentada en sus ojos, los jóvenes se encontraban aislados en su propio mundo, sin dar reparo en la mirada acusadora de Nefertiti, la cual destilaba odia, rabia y mucha envidia.

De esa forma esos dos jóvenes poseídos por el deseo, condenaron a muerte a todo su pueblo, sin imaginarse la maldición que traería su pecado.

* * *

**Nefertiti : "La bella ha llegado"**

**Nefertari : "La mas bella".**

**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, este vendría ser así como el Prologo, espero sus comentarios, si les gusta lo seguiré y si no, bue no lo sigo XD jaja. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a las que comentaron mis dos one shot, muchas gracias!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ellos son de Rumiko n.n

* * *

Una joven muy lastimada iba corriendo por un laberinto, intentado escapar de sus perseguidores. En sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, llevaba un cofre, que a simple vista no tenia importancia, pero alguien que conociera bien la historia sabría que ese objeto o mejor dicho lo que llevaba adentro valía mas que todas las vidas de una nación.

La joven, ya cansada decidió que era hora de parar ya que no escuchaba los pasos de los hombres que la seguían. Se apoyo contra la pared, intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, una vez que regulo su respiración se acerco a una pared, que a la vista de cualquier humano no tenia nada en especial, pero ella sabia muy bien que ese lugar podría salvarla por ahora….. Apoyo una mano en la pared mientras que recitaba en voz baja, hasta que el muro se empezó a abrir a la mitad dejando al descubierto una cámara.

Una vez adentro, la joven empezó a hacer un circulo con su propia sangre, para luego entrar a él, comenzó a recitar en voz baja, a medida que iba hablando una barrera se iba formando a su alrededor, prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier intruso.

Sangre, ese liquido tibio y viscoso, ese liquido que recorre por nuestras venas en abundancia, eso era lo único que se podía ver. La sangre la rodeaba, se encontraba bañada en ella, incluyendo a esa piedra preciosa que se encontraba en sus manos.

Una sonrisa de melancolía se poso en su rostro, era ahora o nunca, intento ponerse en pie, pero lo único que logro fue arrodillarse. Tomo un pequeño cofre, pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja, concentrándose lo mas que podía, dejando todas sus fuerzas en ese conjuro, luego de eso el cofre empezó a brillar, abriéndose poco a poco, ya era el momento.

-mi sangre por sus sangre, mi muerte por las suyas, mi sufrimiento por el de ellos, desde hoy nadie que no posea mi sangre podrá abrir este cofre, solamente alguien que lleve mi alma tendrá la oportunidad de abrirlo- pronuncio mientras la luz que desprendía la piedra la empezaba a rodear a ella, elevándola, dejándola en el aire-a partir de este momento, todo aquel que intente abrir este cofre morirá, el que posea esta joya con intensiones oscuras derramara su propia sangre para saciar la sed de venganza de esta piedra- tomo un arma que llevaba en su cintura y se hizo un corte profundo en una de sus muñecas, bañando la perla con su sangre- desde hoy mi sangre se convertirá en la llave de este tesoro que los dioses maldijeron- de ese modo el trato quedo sellado.

El cofre se cerro para siempre, con aquella joya que lo único que traía era desgracia. Mientras que la joven caía al suelo, sintiendo como miles de navajas se clavaban en ella, terminándola de matar, pero eso ya no le importaba, ese era el precio que debía pagar por su pecado, ese era el precio para poder mantenerlo seguro a él….

Me desperté agitada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, otra vez tenia ese sueño, mejor dicho esa pesadilla. Siempre era lo mismo, veía a esa muchacha llena de sangre, con esa piedra entre sus manos, vestida con una ropa bastante rara. Por lo poco que podía ver, ella se encontraba en una cámara antigua o algo por el estilo. Pero eso no era lo que me asustaba, después de todo el sueño no era la gran cosa, sino que yo sentía el dolor de la joven y eso….eso era terrorífico.

-iré por Sesshomaru- pensé- esos sueños deben ser por estar tanto tiempo aquí en Egipto y entre tantas momias.

Ya no pensaría en eso, al fin y al cabo jamás había creído en nada que se refiera a la fantasía, porque vamos eso es solo cuento barato, algo que usan los comerciantes para engañar a los pobres ignorantes que creen.

Me metí al baño, abrí el agua para llenar la tina, necesitaba un baño para relajarme y despertarme. Mientras esperaba que el agua este lista fui por ropa, no podía andar desnuda, después de todo aunque viviera sola no tenía privacidad.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, me metí en la tina, disfrutando del agua tibia que iba recorriendo cada parte de mi piel, cerré los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de todo, del agua, la tranquilidad, el silencio.

Pasaron unos cuanto minutos, unos seis diría yo, en los cuales yo me sentía en las nubes, hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-kagome- pronuncio una voz masculina, imponente.

Abrí los ojos de mala gana, amaba a ese hombre, pero es que ¿no me podía dejar un día tranquila?. Salí de la tina, poniéndome una bata, para tapar mi cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí Sesshomaru?-interrogue mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Sentí como su mirada fría recorría mi cuerpo, evaluando mi estado. Mientras esperaba que él se dignara a hablar entre otra vez al baño para poder vestirme.

-mañana regresaremos a Japón

Al escuchar lo que dijo asome mi cabeza por la puerta, comprobando que no me estuviera gastando ninguna broma, al ver su rostro serio me di cuenta que hablaba enserio, como siempre, así que salí a toda prisa del baño una vez que me termine de vestir. Me acerque a él con paso decidido, no podía decidir cuando irnos sin avisarme primero, yo no quería volver todavía.

-¿Quién te has creído para decidir por mi?-exclame molesta, señalándolo con mi dedo-yo no me quiero ir todavía

-deja de comportarte como una niña y empaca, mañana nos iremos quieras o no-pronuncio mientras apartaba mi dedo de su rostro- dentro de unas semanas comenzaras la universidad y le prometí a tu madre llevarte antes.

Infle mis cachetes demostrando mi disconformidad, me aparte de él, con los puños cerrados.

-esta bien, como quieras- siempre era lo mismo, jamás tomaba en cuenta mi opinión.

-antes de olvidarme, toma esto lo encontré hoy en una de las tumbas- pronuncio mientras tiraba un cofre sobre mi cama.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión, ese era muy parecido al cofre de mis sueños. Seguramente mi rostro reflejo el susto ya que Sesshomaru se acerco a mi, tomándome del brazo para que me sentara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- escuche su voz a lo lejos, pero no le respondí- vamos, decime que te sucede Kagome

- ¿eh?...no nada, simplemente que…-no le podía decir que me había puesto así por el sueño- no puedes tirar una reliquia así como si fuera basura!- le dije mientras me paraba y tomaba el cofre. Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Él clavos sus ojos dorados en mi, buscando la mentira en mis ojos, haciéndome poner nerviosa.

-como digas, esa reliquia no se romperá tan fácil- yo me relaje, sabia que no me había creído pero le agradecía que no hiciera preguntas- intente abrirlo de todas las formas posibles, pero no hubo caso, así que quédatelo.

-pero…¿eso no seria robo? ósea, esto es un descubrimiento, ¿no se supone que tienen que analizarlo y todo eso?

-bien dicho, se supone, pero como yo dirijo esta excavación y yo lo encontré yo decido que hago con este cofre- simplemente me limite a suspirar, él no tenia remedio.

-bueno, como tu digas, pero no sabes a quien le pertenecía?- pregunte curiosa

mientras me sentaba en mi cama y observaba el cofre, leyendo los jeroglíficos.

-lo encontré en la tumba de la princesa y sacerdotisa Nefertari, por lo que se ella era la encargada de cuidar este tesoro-tomo asiento. Clavo por unos segundos su mirada en el cofre, como intentando buscar la respuesta a algo- lo peculiar es que no encontré el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, nada, el sarcófago estaba vacio, lo único que había era eso.

Así que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa estaba perdido, eso si que era raro.

-la joven esa era la hermana menor de Nefertiti, ¿no?- pregunte, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza- ¿no me habías dicho que el cuerpo de ella lo encontraron la semana pasada?

-si, aunque es lógico que no este el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, seguramente habrá sido secuestrada en la guerra.

-ahh, si no me equivoco, la sacerdotisa se enamoro del prometido de Nefertiti, ¿no?, lo que causo que la princesa buscara aliados para vengarse de su propia hermana

-fue mucho mas que eso, Nefertiti no pudo soportar que Nefertari consiguiera el amor de su prometido, sino que también la envidiaba porque el faraón la prefería a ella, así que cuando busco aliados además de deshacerse de su hermana también destruyo todo su pueblo

Yo no podía creer lo que un poco de envidia mezclada con rabia y odio podía hacer. Querer matar a su hermana por robarle a su prometido era mucho o por lo menos yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-bueno, yo ya he cumplido, te quiero lista para mañana-no le respondí, primero porque no estaba de acuerdo y segundo porque estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y en el cofre que estaba enfrente de mi.

* * *

El viento soplaba levemente, moviendo algunas flores de sakuras que se encontraban en el suelo. El Sol comenzaba a esconderse, haciendo que las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar empezaran a retirarse, todas menos una pareja de jóvenes que estaban hablando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Recostada en el tronco, relajada se hallaba una muchacha de tés blanca como la nieve, su pelo era largo y lacio, de un negro que solamente se podría comparar con la noche, sus facciones era delicadas, como las de una muñeca, sus ojos de un marrón oscuro sin brillo, sus curvas eran la envidia de cualquier mujer.

A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra un poco despeinada, dándole un toque rebelde, sus ojos eran dorados, de un brillo intenso, en ellos podías divisar los sentimientos del joven ya que su mirada era muy expresiva. Tenia un cuerpo muy atlético, se podía apreciar que hacia varios deportes.

-no entiendo para que me citaste aquí Kikyo- exclamo confundido el joven.

-necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y me pareció que este era el mejor lugar- respondió con mucha tranquilidad.

- veras Inuyasha, hace unos días me llego un mail que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo- el muchacho simplemente se limitaba a mirarla, cada vez mas confundido- algo que cambiara nuestras vidas, mejor dicho mi vida. Espera, déjame terminar-pronuncio al ver que Inuyasha la iba a interrumpir-dejare de dar vueltas al asunto, en dos días me voy a Egipto y no se cuando volveré.

El silencio que reino en ese momento solamente se podía comparar con un funeral, la mirada dorada enfrentaba a la mirada marrón, la primera reflejaba dolor y confusión y la segunda nada, era como si fuera un tempano de hielo. El primero que salió de esa situación fue Inuyasha.

-¿es una broma?, porque si es así es una de muy mal gusto- exclamo poniéndose de pie. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta golpeo el tronco del árbol, lastimándose, produciendo un leve susto en la morocha- no te preocupes, se puede solucionar, yo iré contigo- dijo un poco mas calmado, intentando buscar una solución al problema.

-creo que no me entiendes, yo me iré sola, ya no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo- en ese preciso momento se pudo escuchar como el corazón del joven se rompió en mil pedazos.

-no me puedes hacer esto, ¡me dijiste que me amabas!- grito furioso.

-muy bien dicho, te dije que te amaba, tiempo pasado, no es nada contra ti, fue bueno mientras duro, pero…- guardo un segundo en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas- ya no somos el uno para el otro, yo necesito un hombre a mi lado.

Inuyasha tomo de los brazos a Kikyo acercándolo a él, dejando sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia.

-yo puede ser ese hombre, solamente… Kikyo no me dejes- exclamo con la voz entrecortada.

-por favor inuyasha contrólate, no hagas esto mas difícil, no seas patético.

Sin más, la joven se libero del agarre del muchacho. Se puso en pie y se empezó a alejar a paso lento, dejando a un joven en un estado de shock. Kikyo siguió caminado por varios minutos y una vez que pudo alejarse lo suficiente de Inuyasha libero las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde que se entero de la verdad.

-discúlpame Inuyasha, yo realmente te amo, pero no provocare mas muertes, no en esta vida….-susurro para si misma. Solamente ella sabia lo que significaban esas palabras.

* * *

Holas!bue...aqui con otro capi n.n, muchas gracias a La conquistada, intentare dar lo mejor de mi ^^^

Saludoss!


End file.
